The invention relates to electronic apparatus, and more particularly relates to electronic apparatus for medical applications. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to electronic medical apparatus for use at a patient's bedside.
It is known to mount electrical apparatus at a patient's bedside for, e.g., monitoring a patient's blood pressure, electrocardiogram, etc.
Occasionally, such apparatus generates substantial heat, which must be dissipated to prevent overheating. Conventionally, such dissipation is carried out by using a conventional heat sink, which exposes externally-extending fins to the outside air.
This has the disadvantage of presenting an unattractive appearance. Additionally, because of limitations on the surface area available for thermal connection of the electronic components, this places inconvenient constraints on the mechanical packaging of the apparatus.
In accordance with the invention, the apparatus is provided with a chimney-shaped heat sink having sides and an open top and bottom. The electronic heat-generating components are thermally connected to at least one of the sides, and a housing surrounds the components and the sides of the heat sink while leaving the top and bottom of the heat sink open to permit air to rise up through it. By using such a structure, more surface area is available for thermal attachment of electronic components and it is possible to manufacture a more attractive device.
Advantageously, the housing is funnel-shaped at the top of the heat sink; this directs liquids through the heat sink and prevents liquid from potentially shorting out the internal circuitry.